20 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Zygzaki - Sztuka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Nurkuj, Olly! - Czerwona fala, odc. 3 (The Red Tide); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Kajtuś - Niespodzianka Kajtka, odc. 16 (Caillou's suprise); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 3 (Shadow of Malevolence); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Najgorszy tydzień - odc. 11 (Worst Week, ep. 11); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Projekt Europa - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Klan - odc. 2006 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Klan - odc. 2007 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kyle XY - odc. 29 (Kyle XY, ep. 29, First Cut Is the Deepest); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Plebania - odc. 1671; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Polska Pięknieje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Natura w Jedynce - Mordercza broń - Szybkość (Ultimate Killers); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 16:30 Diamenty BCC; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 6/13 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Seks, kasa i kłopoty - odc. 6 (Dirty Sexy Money, ep. 6) - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy na wodzie, odc. 16 (Timmy Afloat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Rozmowy kontrolowane - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Bończak, Zofia Merle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 NSP2011 - Widzowie pytają eksperci wyjaśniają odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 2/13 - txt - str.777;AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Gala Festiwalu Dwa Teatry Sopot 2011; relacja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Atomowy huragan (Nuclear Hurricane); thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Fred Olen Ray; wyk.:Jamie Luner, Jack Scalia, David Millbern; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Zagubieni, seria 4 - odc. 11 (Lost IV, ep. 11, Cabin Fever); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kino nocnych marków - Biłek; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Stanisław Pieniak; wyk.:Andrzej Szalawski, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Józef Nalberczak, Grażyna Barszczewska, Ryszarda Hanin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wnętrze architekta - Stefan Kuryłowicz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 MASH - odc. 250 (MASH (s. XI, ep. B05 Friends and Enemies)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Teatr Żydowski Ester Rachel Kamińskiej; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Mariawici na Litwie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 200 - Alergia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 TELEZAKUPY 11:25 Familiada - odc. 1834; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Pytając o Boga - odc. 2 - "Wojownik"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Zagadkowa blondynka - (3); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Najmniejsza dziewczynka na świecie (The World’s Smallest Girl); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Paul Woods; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 1 Nieproszony gość; reż.:Marcin Sławiński; wyk.:Ewa Szykulska, Marek Siudym, Agnieszka Michalska, Olga Borys, Michał Lesień; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 1/21 - Toast, czyli bliżej niż dalej - txt - str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Roman Kłosowski, Leonard Pietraszak; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Pytanie na lato; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 Europa da się lubić; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/65; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 7/18 - Podwójny Nelson - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 69 (286) Ostatni krzyk mody; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 1/12 - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Beya-Zaborski, Emilian Kamiński, Jan Wieczorkowski, Agata Kryska, Wojciech Solarz, Irina Łaczina, Mieczysław Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Alibi na poniedziałek - Zabić Sekala (Je treba zabit Sekala); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY, Francja, Słowacja (1998); reż.:Vladimir Michalek; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Agnieszka Sitek, Jiri Bartoska, Vlasta Chramostova, Josef Somr, Ludovit Cittel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Powrót do życia - odc. 2/11 (Life ep. Tear Asunder); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 2 - txt - str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Złodziejski kodeks (Thieves by law Criminal code); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2010); reż.:Aleksander Gentelejew; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Sukces... - odc. 5/9 - Końce w wodę; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Królowie Mambo (The Mambo Kings); dramat kraj prod.Francja, USA (1992); reż.:Arne Glimcher; wyk.:Antonio Banderas, Armand Assante, Cathy Moriarty; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:06 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 17:08 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:10 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:18 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:32 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:44 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:16 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:43 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 18:48 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:06 KolejTV; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:16 Był taki dzień - 20 czerwca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:21 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:24 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Z wyciągniętymi rękami cz. 2; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:49 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:08 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:32 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:11 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:24 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:53 Za kulisami PRL - Kto zburzył mur - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO 04:17 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 05:11 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 44 8:00 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 8 8:30 Gumisie Odcinek: 2 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 242 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 79 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 326 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 22 11:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 23 12:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 198 13:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 14 14:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 1 14:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 1 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 136 17:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 17 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 17 20:05 Włoska robota 22:20 Decydująca gra 0:30 Journeyman - podróżnik w czasie Odcinek: 11 1:20 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 607 3:00 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 71 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 720 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1613 TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 118 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 69 11:35 Brzydula Odcinek: 70 12:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1303 Sezon: 8 12:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1304 Sezon: 8 12:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1305 Sezon: 8 13:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 556 14:15 Detektywi 14:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 832 15:30 Plotkara Odcinek: 3 16:25 Rozmowy w toku 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 - wydział śledczy 20:50 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 5 21:50 Pamiętniki wampirów Odcinek: 11 22:45 Szymon Majewski Show 23:45 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 9 0:40 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 451 1:05 Arkana magii 2:25 Uwaga! 2:45 Nic straconego 4:55 Uwaga! 5:15 Granie na śniadanie TV 4 5:05 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 65, serial animowany, USA 1986 5:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 40, Meksyk 2006 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 206, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 10:25 Osaczona - odc. 182, USA 2007 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 9, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 66, serial animowany, USA 1986 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 23 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 183, USA 2007 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 10, Meksyk 2009 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 15, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 15, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 14, Meksyk 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Sekrety dawnych budowli - Rzym - odc. 3, Wielka Brytania 2010 22:05 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 23:05 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 00:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:05 Bellator Fighting Championships 3:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:50 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Country i okolice. Festiwal Muzyki Piknik Country Mrągowo '86; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 6/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 1 - Obcy; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Artur Żmijewski, Piotr Polk, Michał Piela, Artur Pontek, Kinga Preis, Łukasz Lewandowski, Sławomir Orzechowski, Piotr Kozłowski, Rafał Cieszyński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 2 Borne Sulinowo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 383; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 6/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 196* Zniknięcie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Czas honoru - odc. 27* seria III "Kolega z Rochester"; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 68; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Femme Fatale - koncert Justyny Steczkowskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 3; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Nadgoplański Park Tysiąclecia cz. 1; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 6/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 37; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Jeż Kleofas - odc. 6 - Zastępca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Blondynka - odc. 13/13* - Ósmy kolor tęczy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 TSA; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Sukces - odc. 25/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sukces - odc. 26/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Gala Festiwalu Dwa Teatry Sopot 2011; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 6/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Jeż Kleofas odc.6 - Zastępca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Przeprowadzki - odc. 1/10* Kufer Lilianny; serial TVP; reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Krzysztof Banaszyk, Artur Janusiak, Andrzej Mastalerz, Łukasz Nowicki, Sławomira Łozińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 383; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Betard Sparta Wrocław - Unia Leszno; STEREO, 16:9 TVP Kultura 08:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (7); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Będzie weselej; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Czarne chmury - odc. 2/10 - Krwawe swaty - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Kino krótkich filmów - Aktorka; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Grzegorz Skurski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Uniwersytet letni - Cny język Polaków - Starożytności literackie wieku XX - od Sienkiewicza do Kubiaka odc.6; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Uniwersytet letni - Franciszka Starowieyskiego gawędy o sztuce - Morza - Krzysztof Wachowiak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Uniwersytet letni - 16x9 - Tomasz Sikora. Fotografia - moje życie.; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia wychowawcy z więzienia w Białej Cerkwi pod Kijowem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Mieczysław Karłowicz i jego epoka cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Izabella Scorupco, Michał Żebrowski, Aleksander Domogarow, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bogdan Stupka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Miniatury muzyczne - Maria Peszek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Szkiełko i oko - Sztuka i nauka spotykają się w Gdańsku; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Tędy przeszła historia - Wyspa Giaros (Memorial Sites (IV) Yaros); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Grecja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Tomasz Stańko - koncert solo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dwa Teatry 2011; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Transmisja 20:00 Gala Festiwalu DWA TEATRY Sopot 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:50 Śniadanie na Plutonie (Breakfast on Pluto); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2005); reż.:Neil Jordan; wyk.:Cillian Murphy, Morgan Jones, Eva Birthistle, Liam Neeson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Trzeba zabić tę miłość; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Malec, Janusz Bylczyński, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jan Englert, Barbara Wrzesińska, Władysław Kowalski, Tomasz Lengren, Jan Himilsbach, Ewa Ziętek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Nowa fala po czesku - "Dwaj Muszkieterowie"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Dwaj muszkieterowie (Blaznova kronika); komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1964); reż.:Karel Zeman; wyk.:Vladimír Menšík, Karel Effa, Emília Vášáryová, Petr Kostka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Sztuka mediów - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Sztuka Ekranowana - Janek Simon; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 36 - DFA Records; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.06.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Eugeniusz Mróz. Dziura w skarpecie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Zaproszenie - Wigry, znaczy kręty; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Linia brzegowa - Pomiędzy ramionami rzeki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Wrocław. Katedra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Sprawiedliwi - Nigdy nie poznam ich imienia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 3 Nowa broń Szwoleżerów; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Łańsk dolce vita PRL - u; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Spór o historię - Mity polskie; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Jeden drugiego brzemiona noście; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 "Bareizm"; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Defilada zwycięzców; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun, Robert Kaczmarek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders cz. 1; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Nasz Dom; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Poznań był pierwszy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Listy z Rosji - Władywostok; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 4 Bazar czy rewolucja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.06.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Galeria pod strzechą - Święty Franciszek jedzie do Santa Fe; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 6/14 - Papieskie gospodarstwo; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Ex Libris - 47; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:40 Flesz historii - odc. 30; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Tarsycja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Antek puka do raju; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Kryptonim Amerykan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Twórcy naszej tradycji - Pamięci profesora Aleksandra Brucknera; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 139; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 79 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 28 - Sekrety klasztoru - txt - str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 29 - Egzamin - txt - str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 3 - Ostatnia walka Don Kichota; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 4 - Na przekór losowi; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 61 Ścigany; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 62 Sąsiedzka wizyta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 63 Pan do towarzystwa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 140; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 80 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 30 - Miłość Natalii - txt - str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 31 - Spa - txt - str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 6/21 - Most - txt - str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Aleja gwiazd - Halina Mlynkova; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 M jak miłość - odc. 141; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 81 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 64 Przezorny zawsze zabezpieczony; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Lokatorzy - odc. 65 Artysta drugiego planu; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 66 Dzień Wigilijny; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 32 - Pamięć - txt - str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 33 - Najpiękniejsza - txt - str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 7/44 - Sygnet; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 8/44 - Zlecenie; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 9/44 - Dług; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 10/44 - Glock; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 6/21 - Most; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:10 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 (17); STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Koszykówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: Niemcy - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:30 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Betard Sparta Wrocław - Unia Leszno; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Stelmet Falubaz Zielona Góra - Caelum Stal Gorzów; STEREO, 16:9 15:35 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Sztokholm (dz. 1) (Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Sztokholm (dz. 1)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9 17:10 Kolarstwo szosowe - BGŻ ProLiga - Małopolski Wyścig Górski; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Koszykówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Hiszpania; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:35 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:10 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Sztokholm (dz. 2) (Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Sztokholm (dz. 2)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Koszykówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Hiszpania; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:15 Sygnały dnia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:25 Chichot losu - odc. 1/13 - Solistka; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Marta Żmuda - Trzebiatowska, Natalia Keber, Jakub Jankiewicz, Monika Kwiatkowska, Piotr Grabowski, Mariusz Drężek, Leszek Lichota, Marcin Łuczak, Urszula Grabowska, Mateusz Damięcki; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Sygnały dnia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:30 Kraj świata; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; wyk.:Jan Nowicki, Henryk Talar, Halina Wyrodek, Olaf Lubaszenko, Henryk Bista, Jan Tesarz, Krystyna Tkacz, Wojciech Skibiński, Daria Trafankowska, Anna Ciepielewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Chopin2010 - Maria Pomianowska i przyjaciele - Chopin w Indiach - Largo z Fantasie Impromptu op. 66; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (69) - Anakonda - Polowanie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Chopin2010 - Marysia i Ewa Leszczyńskie - Mazur; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 3 (Shadow of Malevolence); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Tajemnice Jasnej Góry - odc. 2/5 Za klauzurą; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Szczęśliwy człowiek; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Piotr Jankowski, Roman Gancarczyk, Mieczysław Grąbka, Andrzej Hudziak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Kolejność uczuć; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Seweryn, Eugeniusz Priwiezencew, Wojciech Siemion, Konrad Kujawski, Krystyna Tkacz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Barbara Dziekan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 449 - Czas na zmiany; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Fifi. Ten, który przywraca pamięć.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Nocne ptaki; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Andrzej Domalik; wyk.:Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Ewa Isajewicz - Telega, Wiesław Komasa, Mirosław Guzowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Dziewczyny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 28 - Powrót demona; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Muzyka Indii. Muzyka bramą duszy (India's Song); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 3/7 - Grzech; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Apetyt na życie - odc. 15/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 15 - Piętno; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 3/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Człowiek wózków; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Mariusz Malec; wyk.:Adam Leniec, Kamila Sammler, Maria Białobrzeska, Barbara Dzido-Lelińska, Agnieszka Greinert, Agnieszka Kowalska, Marta Nieradkiewicz, Paulina Witkowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Zakończenie dnia Karusel TV 06:15 «Ларри и его команда». Мультсериал 06:25 «Спроси у Всезнамуса!» 06:40 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 06:50 «Мама Мирабелла». Мультсериал 07:05 «Бериляка учится читать». Слоги 07:20 «Финли — пожарная машина». Мультсериал 07:30 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 07:45 «Учитель пения». Художественный фильм 09:15 «Академия художеств» 09:30 «Пчёлка Майя». Мультсериал 09:50 «Funny English» 10:05 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 10:20 «Вопрос на засыпку» 10:55 «Финли — пожарная машина». Мультсериал 11:05 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 11:15 «Ларри и его команда». Мультсериал 11:25 «Бериляка учится читать». Слоги 11:40 «Истории Папы Кролика». Мультсериал 12:05 «Волшебный чуланчик» 12:30 Премьера! «Сельские хлопоты» 12:50 «Мы идём играть!» 13:05 Давайте рисовать! «Разноцветная палитра» 13:30 «Говорим без ошибок» 13:45 «Ступени». Телевикторина 14:15 «Мастер спорта» 14:30 «Своя команда». Телесериал 14:55 «Школа волшебства» 15:05 «Нарисованные и100рии» 15:20 «Какое ИЗОбразие!» 15:40 «Огги и тараканы». Мультсериал 15:55 «Приключения Синдбада». Телесериал (Канада) 16:15 «Забавная наука» 16:30 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 16:40 Премьера! «Дорожная азбука» 17:20 «Пчёлка Майя». Мультсериал 17:40 «Бериляка учится читать». Слоги 18:00 «Весёлые истории». Художественный фильм 19:15 «Шесть Иванов — шесть капитанов», «Приключение на плоту». Мультфильмы 19:45 «Академия художеств» 20:00 «Funny English» 20:15 «Ларри и его команда». Мультсериал 20:30 «Спокойной ночи, малыши!» 20:45 «Вопрос на засыпку» 21:20 «Мы идём играть!» 21:30 «Истории Папы Кролика». Мультсериал 22:00 «Говорим без ошибок» 22:15 «Приключения Синдбада». Телесериал (Канада) 22:40 «Мастер спорта» 22:55 «Своя команда». Телесериал 23:20 «Про палитры и пюпитры» 23:30 «Забавная наука» 23:45 «Огги и тараканы». Мультсериал 00:00 «Нарисованные и100рии» 00:15 «За семью печатями». Телевикторина для старшеклассников 00:45 «Какое ИЗОбразие!» 01:00 «Мы идём играть!» 01:10 «Бериляка учится читать». Слоги 01:30 «Ларри и его команда». Мультсериал 01:45 «Funny English» 02:00 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 02:10 «Финли — пожарная машина». Мультсериал 02:25 «Пчёлка Майя». Мультсериал 02:50 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 03:00 «Учитель пения». Художественный фильм 04:25 «В гостях у лета». Мультфильм 04:45 «Академия художеств» 05:00 Премьера! «Сельские хлопоты» 05:20 Давайте рисовать! «Разноцветная палитра» 05:45 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 05:55 «Волшебный чуланчик»